


Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, we're a Brooklyn construction company," Barnes replied with a shrug. "We <i>fix</i> things—"</p><p>Steve laughed. "Not like <i>that</i> we don't," he said, grinning, and then: "Well, I don't know. Maybe. Just this once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788446) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 1:01:55



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (54.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/izgto04z8c6ib4z/thekandinsky-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (28.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ft51z2154jq8zj/thekandinsky-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (54.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thekandinsky-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (28.4 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thekandinsky-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scenes-from-marriage-kandinsky)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, this universe has its grip firmly around my heart. So now I'm in it to win it.
> 
> The music is Góðan daginn, by Sigur Ross. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Ó, góðan daginn_  
>  _Ég úr þér ríf ísjaka_  
>  _og grýlukertin_  
>  _og harðfenni_  
>  _og hendi út á haf_  
>  _Þar sem sjórinn flæðir_  
>  _og salt ísinn bræðir_
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/120807063741/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-the-kandinsky).


End file.
